


Beautiful creatures

by Charlie_chan16



Series: FFXV Song Ficlets [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Griffin! Noctis, M/M, Myths and legends AU, OT4, Vampire! Ignis, Werewolf! Gladio, Wyvern! Prompto, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_chan16/pseuds/Charlie_chan16
Summary: Lucis had changed over the years. Myths and legends walked Eos and the ones without the sight couldn't see them. And it just turned out that four Myths were travelling around Eos.They had no idea the others were Myths, they just knew that they had to hide their Forms.OT4Might turn this into an actual work. We shall see.





	Beautiful creatures

**Author's Note:**

> This I wrote while listening to Beautiful creatures by Illenium. I might turn it into a real work, we'll see.

Myths and legends, to normal citizens of Lucis, were just that. Myths and legends, gods and creatures who were placed in books and kept that way. They were oblivious, they didn’t contain the sight to see their world for what it was. And they didn’t know that these Myths were right under their noses.

They didn’t seem to realise that their very King and Queen were one of these Myths, or that sometimes, the gene would skip generations, and one of their children would become one of the myths. They would brush them off and laugh, they’d call them liars sometimes, and send them to their rooms when they'd try to explain it to their parents

Four men were these Myths and legends, although they were half and half. Their mythical traits would come out at certain times in their lives, sometimes in their full form, or sometimes, their human genes would battle against the mythicality, causing great pain for the person.

These four males, each, were different myths. Gladiolus Amicitia was one of the most common myths to come by. Every moon, as his other three friends would set up the tent for the night, he would run off, either to a forest or a cave. Neither Ignis, Noctis or Prompto would know where he was. And they didn’t witness the amount of fur sprouting from the shield’s back, or the claws bursting from his normally stumpy nails.

Gladio, was a werewolf.

Ignis hated sunlight, garlic, and spiky bits of wood. Sure, he would use garlic in cooking, but his hands would break out in rashes, and he would sneeze for hours afterwards. Sometimes, one of the other three would have to take over it got so bad. Ignis’ skin would be very sensitive to bright sunlight, it would burn as easily as Prompto’s.

Ignis, was a vampire.

Noctis, did not like having his wings out all the time. He hated having to conceal them, keep them flat against his scarred back. He hated not being able to fly for ages. And he hated keeping both sets of talons and claws hidden from the others, they were in dire need of a trim. And his feathers needed grooming.

Noctis, was a griffin.

Prompto, hated concealing his form. He hated shrinking into his human form, literally stuffing his wings, tail and talons into a tiny box. He also hated not being able to take the toxic poison from his teeth. He could feel it, moving around in his gums, causing him minor toothaches. He so wanted to be able to let loose on the MTs and other monsters they encountered. He wanted to spread his wings, whack them with his tail, and spray his poison at the damn things.

Prompto, was a wyvern.

These four men were escorting the prince to Altissia, both for his wedding, and for the final signing of the treaty between the Lucian’s and the Niff’s. It was to be done in a controlled environment, and both parties could only send four people. King Regis had sent his son and his retinue so that the prince could get a taste for what was to come.

The one problem, was that Noctis didn’t love his bride-to-be Luna, he loved his retinue. The three men who travelled with him had weaselled their way into his heart, and now Noctis didn’t have the heart to remove them. He had discussed this with the parties involved, and Luna had understood. Their marriage was just for formalities, she wouldn’t get in the way of the four males happiness. She had her own lover after all.

The bad thing between the four males, was that each knew the others were hiding something, and that they were hiding something in turn. Each of them were nervous about what the others would think of their forms, would they abandon each other? Or accept each as they were _meant_ to be?

The tension between the four of them was so thick, each could’ve destroyed it with their weapons. It got bad, up to the point that Ignis took it upon himself to fix it. He approached the topic at dinner one night. The four of them had completed a few hunts during the day and were quite exhausted. They had all but flopped into their camp chairs, and Ignis had prepped some easy supper.

“It has come to my attention,” he started, prompting the other three to glance at him, “That we are each holding a secret close to our hearts. We have been in this relationship for four months now, and I believe it’s high time we get rid of this tension.”

The other three fidgeted with something, glancing down to their boots or swirling their cutlery in their bowls. Noctis seemed to be the first one to crack, which surprised everyone in the circle as the prince sighed, placing his bowl on the ground. “I guess there’s no hiding it from you Igs,” he sighed, placing his forearms on his knees.

“I’m…a myth. And a big one at that. I didn’t want to put the three of you off. I didn’t want you to leave because you didn’t have the sight. But seeing as I seem to be ruining the relationship anyway, confessing might be the best option.” He ran his hands through his dark hair. He didn’t notice Gladio scratching the back of his hand.

“Well, that’s…a surprise. Because I too, am a myth.”

“Same here.”

“Yeah.”

The prince’s head shot up in alarm. The other three held different expressions, one sheepish, one slightly pissed, the other neutral. “W-Would it be alright to show? Our forms I mean,” the prince asked. Prompto and Gladio glanced at Ignis, and the bespectacled man checked the area.

“Better now that never, I suppose,” Ignis muttered. Ignis stood from his chair, seemingly wanting to go first in the show. His incisors elongated, his pupils turned red and his skin got even longer, if that was even possible. The others sat in shock, and Ignis must admit to himself that it felt good to let loose, and watch the shock on his lovers faces turn to awe and love.

“Woah, nice fangs Ig,” Gladio chuckled. Ignis bowed his head in respect, gesturing for the shield to go next. Gladio nodded back and stood as well. He was glad it was a full moon that night, otherwise he would’ve looked like an idiot. And he was glad he had already shed earlier in the evening.

His fur sprouted from his skin, chocolate brown in colour. He hunched slightly, claws extending from his fingers and fangs jutting out from his bottom set. He looked like a big shaggy dog as he relaxed onto his forelegs, his arms having stretched.

“Nice, now we can act like you’re a big body pillow,” Prompto chirped, a gentle smile on his face as he ran his fingers through Gladio’s fur, scratching behind his ear.

“You wanna go next Prom?” Noctis asked, and the blond shook his head, gesturing to the werewolf that was keeping his hands busy. The prince sighed and grumbled, stepping away from the camp setup slightly.

He loved the feeling of his wings finally being set free, both stretching to the moon as his talons and claws went back into position. His fur felt gross, and he knew his feathers needed grooming as he croaked in annoyance at the state of them, his head turning towards one of them as his beak began grooming. Someone clearing their throat brought Noctis’ attention back to the other three. Noctis creeped forward to show his form as Iggy approached, smoothing his fingers over the prince’s dark feathers.

“Well, I always knew you didn’t like vegetables, I didn’t realise it was because you were half lion,” Ignis speculated as Prompto snorted. The bespectacled male turned his attention to the last person, and Gladio nudged the blonde’s hand. Prompto sighed and leapt off the haven all together.

The other three glanced at each other, slightly confused as to why their lover had disappeared so suddenly. Prompto felt pleased as he transformed, his size growing and his wings stretching out as he sighed. He felt the poison in his gums shooting down his trachea, and Prompto roared, letting the poison be released into the air above his head.

His two legs supported him as he stretched his neck down to the other three, allowing them to approach and take notice of his golden scales and blue eyes. He huffed as Ignis’ sharp nails scratched under his neck.

“Well, I didn’t expect the smallest of us to be the biggest myth,” Ignis speculated, and Prompto huffed, unable to speak in his wyvern form.

“I do believe we should head to bed, it is getting late. Prompto, would you like to turn back? Or circle the haven?” Prompto narrowed his eyes at Ignis as he laughed. The wyvern stood to full height and stilled for a minute. His size began to shrink, but his wings and the horns on his head and his tail stayed. The blond sighed in happiness as his tail wrapped around his leg.

Ignis nodded and chuckled as the four mythical beings reorganised their way of sleeping. Noctis lay on the left side on the outside, his lion tail wrapped around Ignis’ pale leg, one wing tucked to his side, the other stretched over the other three as far as it could reach.

Ignis lay in-between Noctis and Prompto, his back to Noctis, and his arm stretched over Prompto’s wings. Prompto’s tail seemed to twitch between Gladio and Ignis, his head tucked under Gladio’s chin, the horns providing scratching posts for the werewolf. His wings were tucked to his back, as to provide more room for Gladio, who seemed determined to clutch the blond in his sleep.

The four of them knew that they weren’t perfect. If they were to show in front of normal humans, they’d be laughed at. But each of them knew that they were all beautiful creatures, that they were perfect for each other, mythical form or not. 


End file.
